One Piece: World Treasure
by erickjr9
Summary: Existen siete tesoros alrededor de los seis oceanos, conocidos como Shishi Thesaurus, estos siete tesoros han sido buscados por incontables piratas por todo el mundo, ¿ Porque ?, Pues por lo que dijo el Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy, "El unico tesoro que no pude encontrar, aquel que encuentre estos tesoros, ¡ Sera el nuevo Rey de los Piratas !"...
1. Seré un Pirata

**_One Piece: World Treasure_**

* * *

**_Muchos creerían que el tesoro mas importante del mundo, o mejor dicho, de la historia, es el One Piece, pero cierta vez, un viejo en una de sus tantas aventuras como pirata, descubrió un mapa, el mapa decía lo siguiente en la parte de atrás, "Hay tres grandes océanos en el mundo, el West Blue, el North Blue, el South Blue y el East Blue, ademas de esto hay otro gran océano la Grand Line, dividida en Paraíso y Nuevo Mundo, todo este mundo oculta siete tesoros distintos, los Shichi Thesaurus ( Shichi es Siete en japones y Thesaurus es Tesoro en latín, es decir Siete Tesoros )", lamentablemente, no había nada mas en aquel mapa, y los dibujos eran indescriptibles así que muchos piratas simplemente buscan al azar entre los seis océanos, el actual rey de los piratas, Monkey D. Luffy, declaro lo siguiente "Aquel que encuentre los Shichi Thesaurus, el único misterio que nunca pude develar, sera, el nuevo Rey de los Piratas", y hoy, un joven, se embarcara en un viaje junto a su tripulación, todo esto para encontrar los Shichi Thesaurus..._**

* * *

_**Capitulo I: **__"Seré un Pirata"_

* * *

**_Niño Sonriente: _**_Je, je, je, nadie supera mis habilidades de robo_

_**Chef: **__Maldición, esos niños no hacen mas que robar, pero... ¿¡ PORQUE SIEMPRE VIENEN POR MI RESTAURANTE !?_

**_Niño Serio: _**_Ugh, si pero, ¿ Porque me metes a mi en esto ?_

**_Niño Alto:_**_ Pues, eres su hermano, debes de ayudarle, ¿ O no ?_

**_Niño Sonriente:_**_ Es verdad, pero, ¿ Y tu para que vienes también ?_

**_Niño Alto:_**_ O es que, ¿ Eres una escoria de hermano ?_

**_Niño Serio: _**_Tu cállate Javier, tu vienes a robar por diversión_

**_Javier:_**_ Emm... emm... ¡ CÁLLATE !_

**_Chef: _**_Eh, ¡ Mocosos !, ¡ Vengan Aquí !_

_**Niño Serio:**__ Ugh, __maldición** - Choca con un sujeto misterioso, que lleva un sombrero de paja -**_

_**Hombre Misterioso: **__Ugh, ¿ Estas bien ?_

**_Niño Serio:_**_ Si pero usted..._

**_Hombre Misterioso ( En su Mente ): _**_Es raro, pero... siento algo que proviene desde este niño__  
_

**_Niño Serio: _**_Emm... señor, ¡ Señor !_

**_Hombre Misterioso:_**_Dime niño, ¿ Cual es tu nombre ?_

**_Niño Serio:_**_ Eh, mi nombre, me llamo Erick, ¿ Por que ?_

**_Hombre Misterioso:_**_ Ten Erick, quiero que cuides de mi sombrero_

**_Erick:_**_ Eh... su sombrero..._

**_Hombre Misterioso: _**_Si, tómalo, por un tiempo yo no podre cuidarlo, y quiero que tu lo cuides_

**_Hombre Misterioso ( En su Mente ): _**_No se que es, pero este niño, ¡ No fue noqueado por mi Haki del Rey !, Siempre lo tengo activado para que no me vea la marina, y así la gente no sabe de mi __presencia_

**_Hombre Misterioso: _**_Bien, Erick, me retiro_

**_Erick:_**_ Eh, señor, usted, ¿ Como se llama ?_

**_Hombre Misterios:_**_ Te lo diré, pero no se lo digas a nadie mas, yo soy, ¡ El Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy ! **- Estira su brazo y se va en un techo -****  
**_

**_Niño Sonriente: _**_Eh, Erick, ¡ Apresúrate !_

**_Erick:_**_ Eh, si Bastian_

_**Erick ( En su Mente ): **El Rey de los Piratas, Monkey D. Luffy, juro, que algún día. le devolveré su sombrero de paja..._

* * *

**_Cuatro años despues_**

**_Erick: _**_Bien, Bastián, Javier, vayámonos, hacia nuestra vida como piratas_

* * *

**_Nuevos Piratas, South Ryuu ( Dragones del Sur )_**

**_Erick_**

**_Función_****_: Capitán, Doctor_**

**_Habilidades:_****_ Luchador Cuerpo a Cuerpo, sabe un poco de Ittoryu ( Estilo de Una Espada )_**

**_Bastián_**

**_Función_****_: Segundo Capitán ( Junto con Javier ), _**

**_Habilidades: _****_Espadachín, Nittoryu_**

_**Javier**_

_**Función: Segundo Capitán ( Junto con Bastián ), Navegante**_

_**Habilidades: Lucha con los Pies**_

* * *

**_Próximamente_**_** Capitulo II: "**Yo Pirata"_


	2. Yo Pirata

_**Capitulo II: **__"Yo Pirata"_

* * *

**_Diario del Capitán, ha pasado una semana desde que formamos esta "Asociación Pirata", hemos llegado a la Isla GinIro Tora ( Tigre Plateado ), estamos por desembarcar, aunque no se si se puede decir así, puesto que solo es un pequeño bote..._**

**_Javier: _**_Erick... emm... ¡ Capitán ! ya es hora de desembarcar..._

**_Bastián: _**_Erick, ¡ Eres el hermano mas lento que e tenido !_

**_Erick:_**_ A, si, discúlpenme por eso..._

**_Bastián:_**_ Si, si, claro, solo vamos hacia la isla __**( Empuja a su hermano y a Javier y los hace caminar a la isla )**_

**_Luego de adentrarse un poco en la isla, los South Ryuu llegan a un pequeño pueblo..._**

**_Erick: _**_Wow, este pueblo esta muy vació, ¿ Verdad ?_

**_Javier: _**_Si... pero... se siente algo extraño en el aire..._

**_Bastián:_****_- Escucha un ruido de pisadas - _**_Eh, ¿ Que es ese ruido ?, fue como unas pisadas_

**_Erick:_**_ Estén alertas... no sabemos que puede ser..._

**_De pronto un ser extraño similar a un gato gigante salta de unos arbustos..._**

**_Ser Extraño: _**_¿ Quienes son ustedes ?, identifíquense de inmediato..._

**_Erick:_**_ Somos piratas, los piratas South Ryuu, y... ¿ Quien eres tu ?_

**_Ser Extraño:_**_ Yo soy Linkey, y mi nombre es lo único que deben saber_

**_Javier:_**_ Pues... si con esas estamos... "Sekai Chidzu" ( Mapa del Mundo )_

_**Salta sobre Linkey y trata de asestar una patada la cual es evitada por este...**_

_**Javier: **__Ugh... maldito... ¡ TOMA ESTO !__"Chikyuu Mawari" ( La Circunferencia del Planeta Tierra )_

**_Javier salta y gira, gira tanto dando la impresión de ser una esfera gigante, luego se lanza como un asteroide contra Linkey..._**

**_Linkey: _**_Ugh... maldición, eres fuerte, de seguro todo eso proviene de una Akuma no Mi..._

_**Javier: **__¿ Una... Akuma no Mi ?_

**_Linkey:_**_ ¿ Que no conocen las Akuma no Mi ?_

**_Los Tres:_**_ No, __explícanos_

**_Linkey les explica a los tres todo sobre Akuma no Mi..._**

**_Erick: _**_Ya veo... con que eso es una Akuma no Mi_

**_Linkey:_**_ Así es, como pudieron ver hace un rato yo soy un usuario, mi fruta es una Zoan, la Neko Neko no Mi: Modelo Lince ( Fruta Gato Gato: Modelo Lince )_

**_Bastián: _**_Genial, de seguro la gente hace cosas maravillosas con ellas, ¿ Verdad ?_

**_Linkey: _**_Así es, salvo por algunos casos, como es el caso de esta isla, en esta isla existe un tirano llamado..._

**_* Sonido de Árbol Cayendo *_**

**_Aquel sujeto, Linkey, fue interrumpido por un fuerte ruido, y de pronto un sujeto gigante apareció..._**

_**Gigante: **__Linkey, mi buen amigo, veo que has sido débil ante estos tipos, si es así tu... ¡ Mereces Morir !_

**_Golpea a Linkey con un fuerte golpe, lo que hizo que una extraña fruta cayese de un árbol..._**

**_Linkey: _**_Es... Es, increíble... esa fruta... ¡ ES UNA AKUMA NO MI !_

**_Gigante:_**_ Pues bien por ustedes, vamos ¡ Que alguno de ustedes se coma la fruta !, veamos si con eso le ganan al gran Ookimaru_

**_Erick: _**_Pues... esta bien... ¡ Yo la comeré ! **- Muerde la fruta -**_

_**Bastián: **Y bien... hermano... ¿ Sientes algo distinto ?_

**_Erick:_**_ Es... Es increíble... **- Su mano se convierte en una garra **- Creo que ya conozco el nombre de la fruta..._

**_Ookimaru: _**_A si pues dime, ¿ Como se llama ?_

**_Erick:_**_ Tipo Paramecia, Busshitsu Busshitsu no Mi ( Fruta Substancia Substancia )_

* * *

_**Al fin llegan a la Isla GinIro Tora, ¿ Que problema se presentara en el próximo capitulo ?¿ Cual es el poder de la nueva Akuma no Mi de Erick ?¿ Tendrá una Akuma no Mi aquel gigante, Ookimaru ?...**_

**_Próximamente_**_** Capitulo III: **"Manipula la Materia"_

* * *

**_Aclaración_****_:_**_ En el capitulo anterior coloque las funciones y habilidades de Erick, Bastián y Javier, por un error mio olvide colocar la segunda función de Bastián, lo corrijo, sus funciones son **Segundo Capitan ( Junto a Javier ) y Asesino/****Ladrón**, eso seria todo... _

**_Se despide "El Sujeto que Escribe esto y Nadie le Paga Nada por su gran Sacrificio y Dedicación"..._**


End file.
